Changing Relationships
by Gunslinger1213
Summary: Marco deals with changes in his current relationships.The story is way bettet than the summery.MM content.Rated M


Disclaimer:I am not the creator of ,nor do I own anything from Degrassi : The Next Generation Background Info: My story takes place sometime during season four(I think), pretty much begining in the episode in which Marco catches Dylan cheating with some anonymous guy. After that I pretty much go on with my own storyline.( Although I tried to stay as true to the actual thing, in terms of character relationships) 

Chapter 1: Changing Relationships

Marco took a deep breath, as he slowly put his hand on the doorknob.Readying himself to surprise Dylan as he entered his dorm room, Marco clutched the box of chocolates that he had bought to give to Dylan for their anniversary in one hand , and perpared to turn the doors handle with the other.

He slowly turned the handle and as he did, he heard a small moan come from the otherside of the door. " Oh Dylan", these words rung out in Marco.Hearing this ,Marco braced himself for the worst, and slowly opened the door.

The door swung open heavily. Marco stood in shock, watching horrified as he saw the one he loved, embracing another guy in his arms. Marco continued to stare on wondering how long it would take the two to realize he had entered.Watching them "play " with each other, on Dylan's bed.

Dylan pulled his new lover into yet another passionate kiss.Then as he drew away from him taking a breath, his eyes floated over to the door. Seeing Marco, Dylan began to panic and pushed his new lover aside, forcing him back onto the bed.

"Marco !",Dylan started to plead." It's not what it looks like ...I swear", Dylan sat up in the bed, putting his shirt back on.Marco's eyes started to well up with tears.And as they did, Marco turned around and began to walk out. " Marco , wait ", Marco heard Dylan call out as he retreated down the dorm building's down the stairs of the building, he couldn't hold back anymore, his tears began to run down his face.

He wiped them away furiously, and continued walking. " Marco , wait !",Dylan called out from behind Marco.Dylan finally catching up to Marco, grabbed his shoulder and forcefully spun the younger boy around. Grabbing Marco by the shoulders, Dylan pulled Marco closer to himself.

" Marco...It wasn't what it looked like," Dylan let out after catching his breath.

"Oh really," Marco said forcefully, choking back his tears, not wanting Dylan to see him in his current state, " because it looked like you had your tongue down some guy's throat," Marco finished.

Dylan slowly moved one of his hands away from Marco's shoulder, and placed it on his face, wipping away a few of Marco's remaining tears." Look... I'm sorry," Dylan let out gently, " I'm so sorry."

Marco quickly pulled away from Dylan's grasp ,and began to walk again. Grabbing him by the wrist this time, Dylan pulls Marco backward. " Please just tell me we're not over before you go," Dylan's voice now sounding desperate, " Please."

" Not right now Dylan," Marco said pulling away.

" Please"

" Dylan you can't just expect me to be fine"

" I know...but..."

" Dylan just stop...I don't want to even be near you right now. You've broken my heart and there's no way you can fix it.So just back off."

Marco pulled his arm harshly away from Dylan. " I just need some time ...o.k.?", Marco said moving away from Dylan, and taking a step down onto a step of the stairs, and off of the landing." Just give me time ," Marco said under his breath, just loud enough for Dylan to hear him. Marco continued down the steps and out of the first floor door, dropping the heart shaped box, and letting out a few tears, as he did. Leaving Dylan standing on the stairs , sulking in his disappointment in himself, and starting to tear up .

"Oh my god...Marco what wrong?", asked the young woman as she stood in the doorway of the apartment.

Marco simply stood outside the doorway, shaking with anger.His face red and covered in tears, still streaming down his face.Marco being so upset didn't answer the young woman's question for quite a while, until he calmed down enough to get out the words," Ellie...it's Dylan," in between sobs.

"Well...come in," Ellie said , with a look of concern on her face.

Marco began to sluggishly move through the doorway, into the apartment.Ellie quickly closed the door behind him and locked it." Come on," Ellie instructed Marco," Come sit down and tell me what happened." She then grabbed Marco's hand and lead him over to the couch, that sat almost in the center of the apartment.They bothed plopped down on the old ,warn couch. Ellie at one end and Marco at the other.Ellie slide one of he legs up onto the couch, so that she could face Marco more comfortably. And Marco did the same.

Now facing him Ellie, pushed them into a conversation with," So what happened to him?"Ellie assuming that something must've happened to Dylan for Marco to be so upset.Marco began to wipe away the tears again, he eyes finally begining to dry out from the constant crying." Nothing happened to him...it's something he did," Marco pushed these last words out not truely wanting to say them.

"What do you mean?" asked sounding very confused.With that , Marco began to tell her everything, the whole story.In between sniffling and on and off crying, Marco told her about what he had seen back at Dylan's dorm room, and about the guy Dylan was with, and about how he had seen the two of them together before, and about how Dylan had tried to apologize.He told her, his best friend, everything, and in the end he began crying again.

" Well...Marco I say you leave 'em," Ellie let out, trying not to sound to cold to Marco.She then started to play with the chains attached to her pants, when she added," I'm only saying that because if he could do that to you...cheat on you I mean...then he's not worth it."She looked up from her pants to see that Marco was thinking deeply on her words.

Marco began to roll up the sleeves of the white dress shirt he was wearing, and then he loosened the black tie he was wearing,before saying," But...Ellie I love him...You know the way you love Sean", he said looking up into Ellie's eyes." I just don't get how he could do this to me , " he added looking back down to his black dress pants." What did I do wrong?"

Just as Ellie was about to answer, the apartment door swung open , and in walked Sean, wearing a green Dickie outfit, covered in oil stains.

Closing the door behind himself , Sean looked to the two familiar faces in his livingroom." Hey, Marco", Sean said in a rather monotone voice. Marco replied with a quick smile and a " Hi." Sean then walked into the livingroom, leaning over the couch, he gave Ellie a kiss.Standding back up straight again, Sean proceeded into the bedroom of the apartment, with Ellie and Marco's eyes closely following his actions.

As he closed the door of the bedroom, he began to get undressed. Ellie was about to finish her statement to Marco, when she was once again interupted." Hey Ellie," Sean called out from the other side of the door," I'm only gunna be a minute, I gotta change and then we can go."Ellie's face shifted from a look of confusion." What are you talking about ?", Ellie replied back also in a raised voice, as she did so she looked on at Marco.

Marco's eyes became fixed on the door , as he found himself also waiting for an answer to this question.The door violently swung open, and a raging Sean walked out. Looking at Ellie, his face showing a mix of desperation and anger, Sean let out with a sigh," Don't tell me you forgot "Ellie's face quickly changed from its earlier confused look to a look that screamed, " I'm so sorry", which was directed at Sean." The movies," Ellie said , sounding like she was beating herself up on the inside.She then ran her fingers through her hair and let out a deep breath." Sean, I'm sorry but ...I have to cancel," she said this quickly looking down away from Sean, knowing that he was a about to get pissed.

"Come on Ellie...I asked you about this a week ago, I really wanted to spend some time with you," Sean said this with a certain amount of emotion, that was extremely unusual for him.Sean then rolled his eyes, as Ellie remained unresponsive to his plea." We decided that we were gunna go tonight," he said this raising his voice but then toning it back down," What's so different now?"Sean's eyes remained fixed on Ellie , as she slowly looked up and over to Marco, and then to Sean.Sean seeing this rolled his eyes again.Marco looked up from his lap to notice this action made by Sean" I'll just go Ell...," Marco began, but before he could finish Ellie had stopped him with a swift, " NO.""Great," Sean let out loadly," You always do this, you always choose him over me.I'm your boyfriend Ellie...you're always off with him or Ashley.When do I get to spend some time with you?"Sean said this all in one breath, looking back and forth, from Ellie to Marco, back to Ellie again.Ellie got up quickly from the couch, and quickly ran over to Sean , grabbing him by the wrist , and pulling him back into the bedroom he had just exited.The door slammed abruptly.

Hearing Sean's raised voice, Marco figured he had started something bad between the two.He was already feeling bad about what had happened with Dylan.Which left him feeling low. But now he felt even worse for driving a wedge between Ellie and Sean.Marco made his way off of the couch and up onto his feet. As he began to make his way to the door, the bedroom door opened gently.Sean and Ellie walked out holding hands, and it seemed as though the perfect couple had once again patched things up, and rather quickly this time.

" Where are you going?", Ellie questioned Marco , as she let go of Sean's hand.As she walked toward Marco, he replied" I think it would be better if I just went, I think I've worn out my welcome here." Ellie quickly stopped Marco, by grabbing onto his shoulder.Sean let out a sound of annoyance as she did so."Look...Marco ...I want you to stay...so just sit back down and we'll watch a movie or somethin'," Ellie looked directly into Marco's eyes, once he turned around to confront her.Marco put a smile back on his face and gave her an o.k. He walked back into the open livingroom area, and sat down in the recliner sitting there, purposely leaving the couch for Ellie and Sean. As he sat down he looked toward Sean , who was carrying a look of acceptance for the situation.

"I'll get some popcorn and we can watch a movie alright," Ellie spoke out at Sean and Marco.She then proceeded to go to the kitchen.Sean finally, seeing that with Ellie at hand Marco wasn't going anywhere,decided to take a seat on the vacant couch.The two of them , stared at each other for about five minutes, not a word passing between them, before they both heard the phone ring.This sound breaking the two out of their staring match." I've got it ," Ellie called out from the kitchen."O.k.," Sean responded.The two fell back into their staring match, but then in this, Marco tried to break the ice." Isn't that funny?", Marco said looking toward the kitchen hoping that Ellie would return soon to save him from thie uncomfortable situation."What is?", Sean replied with a small amount of curiosity in what Marco was talking about." How we're always around each other, and hanging out, and how we never have anything to say to each other," Marco said this with a smile. Sean gave a smierk and began to chuckle."I guess that is pretty funny," Sean replied. The two of them began to laugh as they saw the humor in how both of them where always around each, due to their common friends, and how they never seemed to say much to each other.

Their laughing subsided when Ellie entered the room." What did I miss ?", asked Ellie as she sat the cordless phone down on the coffee table."Nothing," Sean replied moving his eyes from Ellie as he answered, back onto Marco.Ellie let out a small "o.k.," as she looked from Marco to Sean."Well...um...I gotta go," she said to Sean,"Ashley just called and she's done with the movie I let her borrow.So I figured that I'd go and get it while it's still kinda light outside."Ellie looked to Sean who was still sitting on the couch."O.k.," he replied, reaching for the t.v. remote that was on the coffee table.He clicked it on."Bye," Sean said coldly. Marco started to see that he was wrong, not all was alright again with the couple.

Marco drew in a deep breath and then let it back out harshly, as he stared at Sean with a look saying "apologize."But the look obviously didn't get through to Sean because he didn't say a word to Ellie.Seeing this Ellie grabbed her keys off of an end table, and headed for the door.Marco shot up from his seat in the chair and started for the door along with Ellie, and as he did Sean's eyes closely followed him. "What are you doing?",asked Ellie arriving at the door at the same time Marco did."I'm going with you," Marco replied."No need,"Ellie said aloud, loud enough for Sean to hear her."I'll be fine by myself," Ellie added. Sean's eyes moved to the door as Ellie said this.

Sean jumped up from his seat andrushed to the door."Ellie look I'm sorry.I'll go with you if you want me to," Sean said this with a certain amount of desperation, now trying to make up for his previous actions." Don't bother," Ellie hissed at him.She then put a hand on Marco's shoulder,"You should stay here. I'll be back,"she said then pulling her hand away.Ellie then yanked the door open, and as Sean stepped forward , she slammed it behind her.

Sean and Marco stood in their places at the door before Sean finally let out a heavy sigh and returned to his seat on the couch.Marco then followed Sean back to the livingroom and took a seat in the same chair as before.The two of them sat in silence.Sean continued to channel surf for about five minutes, before Marco let out,"So, what was that all about?"Before Marco had realized what he had said , the words had already slipped from his mouth.Sean's face remained showing a calm expression, as he replied," Well Marco , I'm kinda pissed off right now, and I accidently took it out on Ellie." Sean kept his eyes glued to the t.v." Well, why would you do that?", Marco asked , trying to keep his eyes on the t.v., so as to avoid looking at Sean." I did it because of you," Sean said loudly , almost yelling at Marco in anger.Marco's eyes shot up to meet Sean's.

"What are you talkin' about?", asked Marco , sounding quite confused." Look Marco...face it ...every problem in me and Ellie's relationship, is caused by you.She's always putting you before me.And that's exactly why we're fightin' now," Sean said this coldly and harshly.Marco sat completely silent, with his eyes starting to tear up.He then slowly stood up and looked at Sean , his eyes now begining to let the tears fall." I'll just stay out of you and Ellie's lives then,"Marco said this starting to sob.He then turned around and headed toward the door."Marco wait,"Sean called out to him with the sound of a slight sorrow in his voice.Sean grabbed Marco by the shoulder and quickly turned him around with a large amount of force."Wait..Marco...look man, I didn't mean that,"Sean said looking directly into Marco's eyes.Marco fraustrated and hurt, pulled away from Sean's grip violently. "Leave me along Sean," Marco said, walking rather fastly to the door, after breaking away from Sean.

Sean began to shake with anger.He had always hated when a person chose to ignore him, and Marco was doing just that.Just as Marco turned the doorknob and began to open the door, Sean quickly moved into action.He quickly moved his arm past Marco, slamming the door shut again."What are you doin?", asked Marco quickly turning around, to find Sean directly in front of him, as he did."Listen," Sean responded, pushing Marco back into the door.He then placed one hand up against the door on each side of Marco , to ensure that he wasn't getting away, as he added,"I didn't mean what I said.O.k.? I'm just really upset right now, and I'm sorry I took it out on you.""o.k.?", Sean seemed to ask Marco as he moved in closer to him.

"O.k.,"Marco replied, a bit scared by Sean's actions,"Whatever."Sean then spoke again,"So we're cool?" "Sure," Marco let out , now becoming very "uncomfortable" with his and Sean's closeness."Good," Sean delivered the words as he backed off just a bit.Sean let out a small chuckle, and then it quickly stopped.Marco felt as if he was going to die inside,when he realized where on himself Sean's focus had fallen.Marco at first saw confused as to why Sean would be looking toward that region, but then he found the source of what had caused him the such discomfort before.

Marco realized that in all the action that had just taken place, his "member" had become VERY aroused.Sean looked up, as Marco let out a sigh of embarrassment.Their eyes met , and in this Marco saw the look on Sean's face, which sent a clear message of confusion ans disbelief.

Marco quickly spun around. Tearing the door open ,he quickly shut it behind himself, leaving Sean in silence.Marco speedily started off home.Wondering in his mind if he had just destroyed his friendship with Sean, and even worse his friendship with Ellie, if Sean decided to tell her about it.


End file.
